Una tarde sin sentido
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: Un héroe cansado de la vida y un enemigo aburrido: ninguno tiene nada mejor para hacer que sufrir un día de verano en compañía mutua.


_Una tarde sin sentido_.

.

-"¿Quién sos?" preguntó Harry, no con rudeza, pero tampoco confiado.  
Sabía que era estúpido hacerle frente a alguien (sobre quien no tenía ni idea) de esa manera, pero se había cansado de ignorarlo todo el tiempo que habían caminado hombro a hombro, casi paso a paso.

-"¿No te molesta caminar al lado de un extraño?" le preguntó a su vez el muchacho a su derecha, con una voz fría y un tanto burlona.

Bufó molesto. Además de que no tenía la menor idea sobre quién era la otra persona, lo último que necesitaba era a alguien molestándolo en su ya miserable y cotidiano día. Otro verano que pasaba en lo de sus tíos, otra temporada de insufrible estupidez a su alrededor. Y no, no importaba lo que los otros pensaran, no exageraba. Ya bastante que había conseguido salir adelante a pesar de su infancia de mierda. _No, no exageraba_.

-"Menos de lo que te imaginarías."  
Bueno, a lo mejor sí tendría que controlar ese genio, hablar de esa manera en frente de cualquier persona... no era su culpa querer pegarle a alguien y no poder porque encima tenía que intentar no causar un accidente mágico. Quería ver a cualquier otro intentarlo, era difícilmente cansador para alguien con tan poca paciencia como la suya.

-"Uhm.. ¿no es un poco peligroso andar así en tiempos tan difíciles?" agregó el desconocido, las últimas palabras desacreditándolas, divertido, en un tono un tanto peligroso.

Harry se encogió de hombros y, por primera vez, giró la cabeza para ver directamente a los ojos del extraño. Ya casi no le importaban esos "tiempos difíciles" tampoco. Nunca había sido su estilo hacerse mucho problema por el estado de las cosas, eso era una de las pocas cualidades que había adquirido gracias a todo su tiempo de convivencia con sus parientes, eso y la frase "siempre hay que esperarse lo peor" (habiendo adoptado como suyo el refrán: "mejor ser pesimista: uno nunca espera algo de los demás, pero cuando pasa algo bueno, uno siempre se lleva agradables sorpresas").

Muy pocas veces le había pasado, pero en ese momento la sangre casi se heló en sus venas.

A pesar de que un par de años habían pasado desde segundo año y él ya tenía quince, nunca se había olvidado del frío húmedo de la Cámara de los Secretos, el último chillido del Basilisco, el Diario...  
De la persona que tenía a menos de un metro de distancia.

-"¡Qué carajo!" exclamó sorprendido, casi saltando para atrás, dejando de caminar, cosa que el otro imitó con calma, habiendo esperado la reacción.

-"Sabes que eso de andar al lado de cualquiera no sería un problema tan grave, si no fuera porque sos vos." le dijo el otro, levantando una ceja divertido.

' _Bueno_ ' pensó Harry ' _me volví oficialmente loco_ ' porque... ¿Qué mierda hacía ahí Tom Riddle, caminando junto a él, cómo si la última vez que se habían visto no se hubieran querido matar mutuamente? ¡Por Dios! Era Voldemort, ese hijo de...

-"Yo dejaría de pensar eso" continuó Tom, con una mueca, a lo que el aludido lo miró levantando ambas cejas. El muchacho señaló su cabeza. Harry entendió, obviamente que va a poder leer mentes...  
Harry lo miró molesto y desconfiado.

-"Entonces, ¿Por qué estas acá?" preguntó un poco cansado, viendo que el otro no lo estaba intentando matar, ni le estaba ofreciendo ningún tipo de explicación.

Nunca pensó que iba a estar en esa situación.  
Si bien era Voldemort, y lo sabía, verlo así, humano, manteniendo una clase de "conversación" sin amenazas ni esas cosas de villano... y sin su séquito de seguidores basura ni su propia presencia desagradable... no podían culparlo por hablar con alguien a pesar de que ese alguien era justo esa persona. Se había pasado todo el verano aburrido, había soltado a Hedwig por la temporada ya que sus tíos no la dejaban salir cada día, nadie se había gastado siquiera en contactarlo y para lo único que había usado su boca había sido para insultar a su primo unas pocas veces, ademas de tener que vivir con la culpa de la muerte de Cedric.  
Ahora se preguntaba que andaba mal con él.  
El muchacho frente suyo era (o se iba a convertir en) el asesino de sus padres, de personas... Carajo, bien que la soledad lo estaba volviendo loco... ¿Estaría Riddle realmente allí? ¿Vendría del pasado o era algo parecido al Diario del segundo año? Harry no sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo si se presentaba la oportunidad.

-"Ni idea." contestó el otro indiferente.

-"¿Qué?" exclamó escéptico: ¿Acaso el Oh-Tan-Grandioso-Tom-Riddle-aka-Voldemort, no sabía que había pasado?

-"Lo que dije, héroe" le replicó Riddle "Y no tengo ganas de _verme_."

-"¿Y justo conmigo tenías que venir?" dijo incrédulo el más joven.

-"Quiero _verme_ la cara cuando me entere que estoy con el pendejo que casi me destruye." explicó simplemente y a medias, obviamente bastante divertido, hablando, de Voldemort.

-"Psicópata." Harry no lo podía creer... además, ¿cómo había hecho el otro para saber dónde estaba Harry: el que lo había derrotado sin media dignidad? No era muy sabio que alguien que aparecía mágicamente (muy inteligente eso Harry) supiera todo eso, menos si nuestro protagonista no tenía la más pálida idea sobre quién era el otro realmente o sus verdaderas intenciones, ¿no?

Suspiró.

¡Carajo! ¡Por qué se estaba tomando todo con tanta tranquilidad! ¡Cómo si el otro muchacho fuera un conocido! Seguro que la personalidad irritablemente calmada del otro tenía algo que ver...

.

.

.

Sinceramente, ese no era ni remotamente un mal día, muy al contrario, era uno de los peores. ¿Cómo mierda iba a hacer para conseguir que el asesino de sus padres (pasado o presente o lo que fuera el otro muchacho) se quedara lejos, aunque sea fuera de la casa de sus tíos? Obviamente llevarlo frente a Petunia y a Vernon no era una opción, y no importaba cuanto tiempo se pasara sentado en la hamaca de la desolada plaza, el otro tampoco parecía dispuesto a irse a ningún lado.

-"¿En serio pensas quedarte y molestarme?" terminó diciendo aún con irritación, pero sus emociones estando más tranquilas, tan solo porque hacía como media hora que ninguno hablaba y había podido aclarar su turbada mente en el silencio.

-"¿Qué te parece?" respondió el otro como si fuera lo más obvio y normal del mundo: que tu peor enemigo te haya hecho compañía toda la tarde...  
' _diversión pura_ ' había pensado sarcásticamente, mientras el otro se encontraba en una posición muy poco malvada, sentado en la hamaca de al lado.

-"Que no tenes nada mejor para hacer con tu tiempo, que estás completamente perdido, que te vas a aburrir con mi aburrida vida..." empezó Harry, con un suspiro.  
Las palabras lograron formar una sonrisa divertida y no muy amigable en el rostro de Tom (increíble, ya hablaba del otro usando su primer y original nombre.. ¿Qué es lo que andaba muy mal con él?).

-"Antes que pasar aburridas horas _conmigo_ mismo".

Harry no tenía nada que decir en contra de ese argumento, pasar un día con el original Señor Oscuro ya le sonaba algo aburrido y desagradable... obviamente evitarlo siempre había sido su objetivo principal.  
Así fue como, vencido, le dirigió una última y levemente insegura mirada al otro antes de entornar los ojos y clavar su vista en el cielo.

Harry suspiró cansado.

" _¿Por qué esto siempre me pasa a mi?_ "

.

.

Tenía esto guardado en las profundidades de mis archivos... siempre me gustó, asique lo pulí un poco y acá esta. Sinceramente este había empezado siendo el prólogo de algo, pero sabiendo que nunca lo voy a terminar lo subo simplemente como un one shot.

Disfruten y comenten! :)


End file.
